


Should have gotten a servant, but a girlfriend will do

by orphan_account



Category: Tekken
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve hours later and Asuka starts to look for ways to get away with cloth-murder. She's not assuming strangling Lili's luxurious dresses would work, but she doesn't know how much more shopping she can put up with before it ends with blood or torn cotton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have gotten a servant, but a girlfriend will do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [moonpea's art](http://selenicpisumsativum.tumblr.com/post/59969741778/canon), which was inspired by [canon](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb1x8pfdpE1qmqvhjo3_1280.jpg). Very meta.

Asuka had had no idea that clothes, when densely packed into endless boxes and bags, and wrapped in plastic for their own protection, could be so _heavy_. A trip to the mall with Lili practically put a worse strain on her body than actually _fighting_ her, and unlike the genuine enjoyment which came from winning, Asuka didn’t feel like shopping brought much joy. And what did the clothes even need protection _from_? She didn’t suppose plastic would stop the kind of stupid thief to rob some fancy fabrics anyhow.

Yet in the mall she was, eight hours after Lili’s very first: “Oh, this will be the last one” lie, and the twelfth hour in total. Each store/” _Boutique_ , my dear savage” visit just added to the weight she was carrying, and even though Lili occasionally took the bags from over the counters, as soon as she was back into the changing room she would dump it onto Asuka, who felt less and less like her girlfriend and more like a pack-ass each dreaded minute.

The next store they found – or rather, Lili spotted with her golden binoculars – looked exactly like the first one they had entered together, back when Asuka was a little less dead tired.

Lili cooed, after reading Asuka’s incredibly weary look, that the store most likely had some foundation to match Asuka’s skin and cover up the bags under her eyes. She was gone before Asuka could issue a complaint, swifter on her feet in general, and more so without the pack-ass handicap, and again there was little choice for Asuka than to follow.

Technically, an Asuka Kazama two months and one girlfriend ago would say that she did have a choice in the matter. There was a fountain very strategically placed a few steps to her right, and like a killer with a corpse in the trunk, she thought that water _would_ be a perfect place to dump her load, so to speak… however, that Asuka Kazama was not yet whipped.

That Asuka Kazama, stalked and pestered daily by a certain current girlfriend, would not get dragged around the mall for half a day with back pains and a mountain of luxurious outfits in boxes and bags and plastic hanging off from each limb. She wouldn’t have to see Lili come out from changing rooms billions of times in more or less identical outfits and be asked: “This one? Or the one before? You know what, you don’t really have the refined eyes for it. I will take both.”

She missed the old Asuka.

Finally, after hearing the metaphorical whipping noise in her head – only to realize that it was an odd synthetic part of a song playing on the radio outside the shop – she caught up with Lili, who was already at the cash register. A blue dress, that some pretentious reality tv-show designer would probably call “navy” or something, was being sealed into another plastic packing. It looked heavy, so Asuka groaned, and thought that no, enough was enough. She was a dedicated fighter, not a worn service animal.

Prancing over to Asuka with her normal smug face and no sign of getting tired, Lili held the bag out expecting her girlfriend to obediently add it to the pile. Not a hair was out of place, and she looked exactly as she had done at the start of the trip, when she had kissed Asuka’s cheek and said: “I’m so glad that you agreed to carry the bags today, so I wouldn’t have to call in a servant. You won’t regret it.”

It should be noted that Asuka hadn’t agreed in the first place and she had been regretting it ever since.

“Asuka Kazama,” Lili sing-sang when she came to a halt, like the model at the end of a catwalk (which Asuka knew only since Lili had forced her to watch Paris Fashion Week). “Let us go to one more boutique, and then-“

“You gotta be kidding me,” Asuka declared, and if she wasn’t so proud of herself for having balanced all of the bags so perfectly, she would have dropped them in protest. “I refuse. You can’t be serious. Actually, I know you’re not, because I have spent enough hours with you today to know that you don’t even consider blue to be your colour!”

Lili gave her a snobby look (which meant, her face didn’t change) and looked genuinely puzzled for a moment.

“Oh, you are referring to this?” She held up the dress she had just bought, and let out a short, false giggle. “It doesn’t fit me well as all other colours do, I know, blue simply doesn’t let me shine. However…” She took a step closer, and held the dress in front of Asuka. “It’s very good on you, no? You must have something to wear when we dine tonight. Your old primitive outfits won’t do when I take you out to a five star meal.”

Asuka blinked, and not just in the normal way people blink, but in the wide-eyed “huh”-sense.

Smirking, Lili pressed a very light kiss on her cheek, while sneakily throwing the dress at the pile. She spun around like it was a dance, and went to what she had now said to be the very last stop to be, expecting Asuka to follow, but never looking around to confirm it.

Asuka groaned and wanted to justify following in a way which made sense, but she came up empty-handed. She might have punched the air if she could even move her pinkies without disrupting the awesome balance she had achieved.

To protect what little integrity she had left after a day like this, she called out: “Fine, I’m coming, whatever,” before obediently trailing her girlfriend.

Dinner better be worth it. Sometimes a non-shopping Lili was.  


End file.
